1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to overcoats for photoconductor drums and methods to form overcoats for photoconductor drums and more specifically to overcoats formed using ionizing irradiation, such as with an electron beam (‘EB’) or by gamma rays, or non-ionizing irradiation with ultraviolet (‘UV’) light. A long-life photoconductor to be used for electrophotographic printing is then produced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrophotographic photoconductors are typically comprised of a substrate, such as a metal ground plane member, on which a charge generation layer and a charge transport layer are coated. Recent improvements have added a protective overcoat layer applied over the charge transport layer of the photoconductor. These overcoats increase the lifetime of the photoconductor but can exhibit poor electrical performance. Accordingly, there is a need for a method to make an overcoat that can produce a drum with both long-life and good electrical characteristics.